


Satin and Silk

by strawberrykiwicaprisun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh is clumsy, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Smut, pillow humping ? im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykiwicaprisun/pseuds/strawberrykiwicaprisun
Summary: Tyler visits Josh and Debby’s new home in Los Angeles. Thank God for Debby’s taste in eccentric Hollywood trends.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Debby Ryan, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Satin and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was an excerpt from my fic “My, My, My, You Found This, You Need This.” But it’s not necessary to read to understand this one-shot because it’s pretty much entirely smut.
> 
> All you need to know is Tyler and Josh have their wives but they’re also boyfriends and everyone is cool with fucking each other.

He wakes up ravenously hungry, achingly hard and unfortunately alone. It takes him a few moments to remember his surroundings. All of the blood in his body is currently in the wrong head.

Sitting up on his elbows, Tyler squints around the dark room and groans when he spies the note on the bedside table left for him. “Going to grab dinner, be back soon! -J.” Signed with a little heart.

That’s right. He’s in Los Angeles. More specifically in Josh’s new home. Even more specifically: in Josh and Debby’s bed.

Their home. It’s different than Josh’s bachelor pad apartment that had sparse furniture and an empty fridge. Debby could fill up a house with just her presence but it’s nice to see with her and Josh’s combined efforts they’ve made their house into a real lived-in home. Even when they aren’t in it half of the year.

It’s different than Tyler is used to. His home in Columbus is made up of thick blankets, open windows, and quiet woods. Josh’s home trades quiet woods for rolling mountainsides and dry flora, open windows for high ceilings and and open floor concept, and thick blankets for silk sheets.

Tyler snorts at the memory of the first night of his visit and taking in the decor of Josh’s bedroom.

_“Silk? I didn’t know I was dating Hugh Hefner.” Tyler fingers the fabric of the pillowcase._

_“The pillowcases are satin.” Josh corrected. “The sheets are silk. You aren’t used to the Los Angeles weather, you’ll be thanking me when you aren’t sweating your dick off while you sleep.” Josh had caught Tyler’s doubtful look and had scowled at him in return. “Debby picked it out.” He muttered defensively. “She said breathable bedding is good for your skin.”_

_“They’re pink.” Tyler pointed out with a hint of humor in his voice._

_Josh snatched the pillow out of his hand protectively and placed it back on the bed._

_“I picked out the color.” Josh blushed the same light shade of pink as the satin pillowcases and Tyler had fallen more in love right then and there._

Logically he knew Debby was.... what did Jenna call it? A representative of skin care? But even then, the pink silk sheets were a little amusing even for Debby who was a faithful subscriber to eccentric Hollywood trends.

When he arrived, Tyler was fully intending to ride out his Los Angeles vacation on their couch, but upon their insistence he’s been cozied up between them in their bed every night much to his surprising comfort. And  _okay_ the bedding  _was_ comfortable and breathable as Josh had so informatively put it. Especially when he was nestled between two very cold-blooded people in the height of L.A. summer.

Still propped up on his elbows, his eyes finally adjusted to the dark room, Tyler looks down at his erection tugging at his briefs in betrayal.

Waking up harder than the foundation of the house isn’t entirely uncommon when he’s in a relationship with someone who looks like Adonis himself but it is especially annoying when said Greek god isn’t around to help him out.

He sighs and flops back down onto the bed in frustration, resigned to waiting it out, because like hell he is getting off in Josh and Debby’s bed while neither of them are in it with him. ‘Tyler and Josh’ being together isn’t new. But ‘Tyler and Josh and Debby’ is. Relatively. He’s still a little unsure whether or not it’s appropriate for him to get off in their bed.

Huffing, he rolls onto his front and clenches his eyes shut, willing away the annoying (wonderful) heat in his stomach in the hopes for another half hour of sleep.

Instead his imaginative mind goes straight to where he doesn’t want it to, several memories of Josh laid out underneath him, gasping in pleasure doing more to wake him up.

He pulls Josh’s pillow over his head in hopes of blocking out the thoughts preventing him from a peaceful sleep.

It doesn’t work.

The heat in his stomach demands attention. Tyler pulls the pillow tighter around his face and groans loudly into it to try and release some of the tension in his body.

It doesn’t work.

The only thing that happens is the echoing sound of Jim’s paws on the wooden flooring in the hallway outside of the bedroom, looking for the source of the distressed noise in his nature to comfort people.

It’s not the end of the world if he takes his underwear off right? Josh sleeps naked all the time. This bed has seen worse and it’s hot inside the room after all.

He makes short work of kicking his soaked underwear off and laying back down on his stomach. The relief is immediate, the press of his dick into the mattress makes him sigh in content. Forgetting where he is, he lets his hips roll down into the bed and a loud whine escapes his throat.

The bedroom door shakes against the doorframe from Jim pawing at it, worried for whoever is inside. It brings Tyler back to his senses and he forces his hips to stop moving.

“I’m fine, Jim. Go back to sleep!” He calls in annoyance mostly at himself.

Resolve breaking, he blindly reaches out a hand to fumble on the nightstand in search of his phone. His hand closes around it and it takes several tries for him to get his fingers to stop shaking enough to click on Josh’s name and press the speaker button before dropping the phone onto the bed next to him.

Josh doesn’t like phone calls, he knows this, but he’s hoping that just this once Josh will understand that this is an emergent situation and get him off before he dies from lack of blood flow in his heart and his brain.

“Ty?” Josh blessedly answers on the seventh ring.

“Where are you?” Tyler skips the pleasantries and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Currently? I’m on the interstate. About 20 minutes away. Are you-“

“Josh.” Tyler interrupts impatiently. He slides his hand in between the bed and his hips and wraps his fingers loosely around himself. “God, Josh.” Tyler sighs.

The phone is quiet for a moment except for the low rumbling sound of Josh’s car carrying through the receiver.

“Are you— did you— is this a booty call?” Josh snickers, voice edging on disbelief.

“Please just talk to me.” Tyler swallows his embarrassment and focuses on fucking his hand.

“Jesus, dude.” Josh’s breathless laugh crackles. “What are you wearing?” Josh teases with the cheesy line and Tyler really doesn’t have time for this.

“Nothing, Josh, what do you think? Please just fucking get me off.” Tyler shoves his face into Josh’s pillow and oh God that really doesn’t help because it smells like Josh’s cologne.

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Desperate much?”

Tyler can practically see the way Josh tucks the tip of his tongue between his teeth when he laughs.

“Please.” Tyler begs and flushes at the sound of his own voice.

“Okay. But you can’t use your hands.”

Tyler groans in frustration, and despite not liking being told what to do, the hand around his dick stops moving.

“That way you’ll at least last until I get back.”

“You better not complain when I get your fancy bedding wet.” Tyler bites back. “Can I at least use-“

“Yeah go ahead, baby.”

Tyler bristles at the pet name but doesn’t complain, and grabs the other pillow from the side of the bed and shoves it underneath his hips hastily, and fisting his hands in Josh’s pillow underneath his head to ground him.

He gasps, the newfound friction surprising and so delicious his mouth waters, hips rolling of their own accord.

“Sensitive.” Josh comments lightly.

“It’s the silk.” Tyler breathes.

“Satin.” Josh chides.

Tyler only whimpers in response.

The underside of his dick slides easily against the fabric because of how wet he was already.

“God, Tyler you’re gonna make me wreck. Feels good?”

“So good. Thank you.” Tyler bites down on Josh’s pillow under his head to muffle his noises. The weight of himself pressing his dick into the pillow makes his head spin.

He wishes it was Josh pressing him down into the mattress. He voices this and wipes a stray tear from his cheek.

“Yeah? You want me to hold you down so you can’t move?” Josh’s voices drops and Tyler nods even though he knows Josh can’t see him, his words failing him.

“So you can’t do anything except take it?”

“Josh please.” Tyler snaps his hips faster.

“Maybe I should tie you face down to the bed so all you can do is grind down to try and get off.” Josh wonders aloud and Tyler thinks that’s sounds very good right about now.

He can only moan in agreement. 

“Maybe I should tie you hands behind your back so you can’t even hold yourself up while you squirm against the mattress?” Josh groans and Tyler echoes him. Pleasure shoots from the tips of his toes to his temples, branching across his limbs and licking up his spine and rendering his head fuzzy and disconnected.

“I’d eat you out while you try to get any friction.”

Tyler whimpers loudly at that, imagining the wet drag of Josh’s tongue against him. Inside of him. He fists his hands in his hair and pretends it’s Josh’s hands tugging his head back.

“I’m right around the corner you better hold on.” Josh warns.

Tyler doesn’t care, moving one hand to grip the pillow underneath his hips to keep it from sliding as he rocks against it. The fabric is practically soaked from his precome and makes the slide impossibly soft, and he grips his thighs tighter to bunch the pillow together.

“Wish it was you.” Tyler admits and while the pillow doesn’t even compare to being inside of Josh—since he’s only rocking on top of it— if he lets his imagination go he can believe that it’s Josh’s hand. Or the cleft of Josh’s ass while he’s wearing clothes.

“I’m two minutes away-“

Tyler’s orgasm comes as a shock to even himself, and it’s so strong that he knocks the phone off the bed scrambling for purchase as he comes and his cheeks burn with embarrassment even though nobody can see him, shamefully indulging in the warmth and wetness.

It feels like three orgasms in one, rolling over him in separated waves that are carried with each thrust of his hips. He pants into Josh’s pillow as he comes down, giving a few weak little thrusts, not wanting the pleasure to stop. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and when his ears stop ringing he can hear to the bedroom door shaking from Jim’s worried pawing again.

He blinks tears out of his clumped eyelashes and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down when he pulls the pillow out from underneath him and the rough drag of the satin has his dick jerking and belatedly dribbling out another drop of come.

Tossing the pillow next to him on the mattress, he throws his arm over the side of the bed in search of his phone as his thighs and stomach tremble from the comedown. 

The call has been ended and he has no clue whether it was Josh that ended it or his own clumsiness, but can’t find it in himself to press call again, instead pulling the thin silk sheet over himself and waiting for Josh’s return.

He’s almost lulled back to sleep by the time he hears the bedroom door rattle ten minutes later.

“Go away, Jim.” He slurs.

“Suppose you don’t want your Thai food then?” Josh’s voice comes from the doorway.

Tyler pulls his sticky eyes open and smiles stupidly at the man in the doorway.

“Whoops. Wrong Jim.” Tyler shrugs, satisfied with how disheveled Josh looks as the drummer nearly trips over himself in his haste to rip off his shirt and pants.

Josh curses and sits on the edge of the bed to try and tug his pants off.

“It’s your fault for wearing those tight-ass running pants everywhere.” Tyler quips and pinches Josh’s side.

Josh finally frees himself of the offending clothing along with his boxers and immediately pounces on Tyler, shoving him up the bed and capturing him in a sloppy kiss. Tyler giggles happily onto his mouth, the post orgasm haze rendering him soft around the edges.

Josh huffs a laugh in return and pulls back enough to pluck his gum out of his mouth and throw it in the general direction of the trash can before sitting up entirely. He regards the stained pillow next to them before getting a curious gleam in his eye.

“You couldn’t wait until I got home?” He grumbles and throws the sheet off of Tyler’s body.

Tyler gives him a self satisfied grin, completely unapologetic.

“Did it really feel that good?” Josh picks up the pillow.

Tyler shrugs, coy. “Why don’t you find out?”

Josh squints at him and shoves him down on his back.

“This is for being impatient. Don’t move.” Josh places the pillow politely on top of Tyler’s mostly soft cock before clambering over it and straddling the pillow and Tyler’s hips.

He looks gorgeous, wide eyes watching Tyler’s for reactions, and strong hands gripping the pillow in between both of their hips. Tyler wishes the room wasn’t so dark, the only light coming from the window, soft and yellow glow from the moon and the thousands of cars headlights from the valley below. 

Tyler sobers when Josh thrusts gently into the pillow above him.

“Oh.” He says quietly. He shuffles a little in Tyler’s lap, looking for the best position. The movement has Tyler’s dick perk with interest again.

“I don’t know if I can come again.” Tyler breathes a laugh.

“You will. I didn’t get to see it the first time.” Josh sounds very sure of himself.

Tyler impatiently grabs the back of Josh’s neck and tugs him down into a filthy kiss. It must be the perfect position, with Josh’s stomach trapping the pillow between them just right, because Josh groans and his hands fly to Tyler’s hair for something to grip onto.

Tyler can tell he’s holding back, and fits his hands over Josh’s hips to encourage him to really grind down.

Josh’s eyebrows knit at the action and he presses a warm palm to Tyler’s chest to get him to stop.

“You alright?” Tyler whispers softly.

“It’s a little rough, I don’t know-“

Tyler’s hand is already digging around in the bedside table before Josh can finish his sentence, and he practically smacks Josh in the chest with the lube, or what he hopes is the lube as he picked the first tube-sized object his fingers touched.

“I was already wet when I woke up. It helps.” Tyler admits.

Josh scrubs a hand over his face and sighs at Tyler’s bluntness as he slicks himself up, working him up past half-hard.

“I feel like this should be weird. Is this weird?When were you gonna tell me you had a thing for pillow humping?” Josh rambles nervously.

“It’s not weird dude.” Tyler motions for Josh to start rocking again. “And I didn’t know until I felt the stupid silk pillow underneath me!”

“Satin.” Josh corrects him again.

Tyler gives Josh’s ass a little slap in retaliation and Josh gives a broken laugh as his whole body jolts at the action.

His curls tickle Tyler’s chin as he tucks his face into Tyler’s neck shyly and starts rocking forward and backward again, imprinting his satisfied whimpers into Tyler’s skin.

“That’s it, baby.” Tyler encourages and slides his hand up to rest on the small of Josh’s back. Josh presses a soft kiss just under Tyler’s ear and his dick is fully hard again.

The pillow slides over his dick with every one of Josh’s thrusts and he swallows thickly.

“Fuck, Tyler, this does feel good.” Josh admits bashedly.

“Come on, come on.” Tyler tries to thrust his hips up to get Josh to move faster.

“I told you, I was gonna hold you down and make you take it.” Josh murmurs in his ear, gaining confidence. His thighs clamp around Tyler’s hips to keep him from thrusting up. Tyler thrashes his legs half heartedly but it’s in vain.

It’s not nearly enough pressure to get him off, Josh clearly working for his own release and ignoring Tyler’s growing desperation.

Josh sits up suddenly and places a hand around Tyler’s neck, not pressing, just a warning. Tyler’s body immediately stills.

“Okay?” Josh asks, thrusts never faulting.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Tyler challenges.

Josh’s free hand grips the headboard above him as his other finally tightens around Tyler’s throat and they both whine in unison.

The door shakes and another whine joins theirs.

“Go away, Jim.” Josh pants out, settling his weight down on the pillow between them and letting his head loll back.

“Come, Jim.” Tyler teases Josh with the nickname, and Josh’s hand tightens around his throat, effectively stopping him from being able to speak.

Losing himself in his good it feels, Josh beings to snap his hips freely, and does it so hard, the headboard knocks into the wall and pinches his fingers that were gripping onto it.

The pain makes him gasp and he releases the grip on Tyler’s neck and his hold on the headboard, a pretty pout pulling onto his lips.

Tyler takes in a gulp of breath while he can and suddenly he’s already on the edge again, the sight of Josh thrusting even as he frowns at his hurt fingers, too much to handle.

He pulls Josh’s hurt hand to his lips and places an apologetic kiss to every digit, and to both of their surprise, Josh comes. Tyler slips Josh’s pointer finger into his mouth and sucks as Josh’s broad chest expands deeply and he doubles over in pleasure. His knees around Tyler’s waist squeeze almost painfully and his eyes slip shut.

Tyler nips the pad of Josh’s finger and Josh rips his hurt hand out of his mouth and cradles it to his chest, giving Tyler and accusatory gaze.

“W-watch it. My teeth are already crooked I don’t need you accidentally making them worse.” Tyler stutters.

Josh scowls at him and rolls his hips faster, eyes fluttering at the overstimulation. Tyler’s second orgasm is wrenched from him thickly and almost painfully, but it’s so so good. Josh doesn’t stop thrusting until Tyler physically throws him off, and he collapses beside Tyler with a huff and a happy smile.

“My dick feels raw.” Josh is the first to speak up. Tyler gives a bark of laughter and throws the pillow to the floor. “If my Thai food is cold I’m gonna be pissed.” Josh throws himself into a stand and pulls on his boxers, and smacks Tyler in the face with his discarded briefs.

Josh gets the food ready and it’s just in time too, because Debby walks through the front door moments later, Jim bouncing around happily with everyone in the room.

Josh greets her with a sweet kiss and a box of take-away in his hand.

Tyler props himself up on a barstool and shoves a huge bite of noodles into his mouth as he observes them together, munching quietly. Josh asks her how work day was and she rambles on about several people and things Tyler doesn’t know about but Josh watches her intently like she’s hung the moon. 

The Thai food is cold. But it hardly matters when Debby is walking over to him, unbothered at the boys scantily clad appearance and smacking a kiss to his cheek, and the whole room feels like it’s 90 degrees.

He stuffs his face with more food to hide his blush.

“I’m going to go change.” She announces, taking her hair out of her ponytail and it’s so natural the way she shakes her hair out and tugs her boots off without untying the laces despite them being nearly impossible to take off without doing so, just because it’s too much work. She and Josh are very alike.

She disappears into the bedroom and Josh gravitates towards Tyler to steal a bite of his food even though he has his own box two feet to the left on the counter. Tyler lets him.

“Ahem.” Debby announces. She’s reappeared silently, jeans unbuttoned but still on her hips, shirt discarded and bra on display, her goal of changing clearly abandoned, but her arms are crossed and there’s a scowl on her face. “Do I want to know what’s on my pillow?” She reveals the pillow from behind her back and holds it out in front of her.

Josh gives it away, eyes darting to Tyler for an explanation, mouth hanging open with a spoonful of rice suspended in front of his mouth.

“Josh. Did you come on my pillow?” A little giggle escapes as she asks the question.

Josh doesn’t answer, instead blushing furiously and she darts forward to start beating him with the stained pillow. Josh laughs loudly and jumps over the couch to avoid her beating and but she chases him, just as agile as he is. Tyler drowns his amusement in his glass of water.

Josh grabs her wrists to stop her pillow assault and they’re both out of breath and giggling as she struggles to wrench free. “He started it! He came on it first!” Josh accuses Tyler and she rounds on him, jaw dropped but eyes sparkling.

Tyler shrugs. “You have good choice in fabrics.”

The resulting wack of the pillow straight into his face breaks his composure and Tyler lets her beat him with it as he laughs, knowing he deserves every soft hit.

She stops and shoves the pillow into his chest.

“I should make you sleep on this tonight as punishment.”

It’s a joke. Tyler knows it’s a joke but nobody misses the way his dick jerks in his briefs when she says it.

Her eyebrows disappear into her hairline and she looks down at the pillow.

“Hm. Maybe I should give it a try.” She leaves the statement open ended and turns to disappear into the bedroom.

Nobody moves, both boys staring into the empty doorway.

Debby’s hand reappears and she has her bra pinched between her thumb and forefinger. She lets the bra drop to the hallway floor and clears her throat dramatically.

Josh nearly knocks over a chair in his haste to follow her into the room and Tyler snorts into his noodles.

He pulls out his phone and decides to FaceTime Jenna, not wanting to be lonely while he eats.

She answers immediately, laying in their bed propped up on her side, hand on the side of her head, and she’s wearing one of his t-shirts. She had probably been taking an afternoon nap just as he had been not an hour ago, their internal clocks matched up.

He doesn’t let her say hello before he starts speaking.

“I’ve been thinking.” He shoves another bite of Thai into his mouth and Jenna’s face brightens at the sight.

“We should get some new sheets.”

It’s clearly not what Jenna thought he was going to say but she plays along.

“Okay. Why the sudden desire for new bedroom necessities?” She bites her lips trying not to laugh.

“Well.” Tyler pretends to be very serious. “I’ve heard that silk pillowcases are very good for your skin.”

“You mean satin?” She interrupts.

He hears Josh laugh from the bedroom, and Debby shrieks with happiness, followed by a dull thump, and Tyler can imagine that way Josh throws her on the bed out of impatience. 

“Yeah, satin. You know I do have that reoccurring cheek pimple.”

Josh appears in the doorway and upon seeing Jenna, waves and gives a wide grin.

“You coming?” Josh turns his attention to Tyler.

“I already did. Twice.” He defends. Plus he’s really hungry and wants to finish his food.

“Well I didn’t! Bring me in there Ty, I wanna watch!” Jenna demands from the phone and Tyler looks down to see her already shucking off her t-shirt. He sighs but does as she says, imagining the softness of her skin as more of it is revealed to him.

He turns the phone towards the bed and flips the camera so she can see Josh and Debby there.

“Oh. So that’s why you wanted new pillowcases.” Her voice carries throughout the room, and all four of them laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jim Dun.


End file.
